Harvesters are used to harvest crop from a field. The harvested crop is unloaded to a truck, wagon, grain cart or other type of grain carrier. Fully loading the grain carrier is often challenging, consuming the attention of the operator. The task of more fully filling the grain carrier may be even more challenging when such unloading of the harvester occurs while the harvester is moving across the field.